Let's Paint!
by SherbetKitty
Summary: Albus and Minerva have a paint fight! How fun! Please read! ADMM. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer: I am simply borrowing the characters that feature in this story. I don't own the plot either. It belongs to the clever writers from "10 Things I Hate About You".

A/N Hey everybody! I'm back! My computer broke down yet again and it was gone for, like, 2 weeks. I tried to log on from the school computers, but will you believe that this site is blocked? Yes well, I'm sorry that I haven't reviewed or anything and I will make up for it during the holidays that have just started! In Australia anyway. I'm making up for what I've missed by posting a one shot. I got the plot while watching "10 Things I Hate About You". So, enjoy!

Let's Paint!

It was the summer holidays and Minerva McGonagall was sitting in her classroom, marking some essays. She heard the door open but didn't look up. She felt a blindfold covering her eyes, turning everything dark. Minerva caught a faint smell of chocolate and smiled, leaning back in her seat.

"Guess who?" her captor asked. Minerva knew it was her dear friend and partner, Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Give me a clue?" She felt soft lips touch her own and she smiled again.

"Is that enough of a clue?" Albus asked.

"I think I might need another clue." She made to remove the blindfold but Albus took her hands, "Not yet, my dear. I need to show you something first." He helped her stand up and led her to the door.

Minerva felt herself being led to the staircase. "But what if I fall?"

"Well, we can't have that happen, now can we?" Albus slid an arm behind Minerva's knees and supported her back with his free arm. She gave a little squeal and threw her arms around his neck. She felt the gentle bumps of every step Albus took as he carried her down the stairs.

When they were safely at the bottom of the staircase, Minerva was able to walk again. Albus took her hands and Minerva heard the front doors open with a creak. "Now?" Minerva was eager to see again.

"Not yet. Just a bit longer." Albus made her walk just a bit further and then stopped. He untied the blindfold and Minerva saw what looked like a children's playground.

There were bales of hay stacked around and there were play pipes and other equipment. Minerva turned to look at Albus, "What is this?"

He chuckled, "Well, I thought you needed a break so I decided we might do something I saw after watching a muggle movie, '10 Things I Hate About You'. It looked like you really could use a break."

"Alright. So what do we have to do?" Minerva turned to face him, thinking it best not to argue once Albus had set his mind to something.

"Well," Albus pointed to a pile of white in the middle of the area. "We'll have to wear those suits so our robes won't get dirty. And those goggles are for eye protection. And there are bags, one for each of us, that are filled with balls filled with paint, otherwise known as paint balls."

"Paint balls? Paint balls?" Minerva repeated. At the nod she received she said, "Albus, have you been drinking Essence of Insanity lately?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Minerva," Albus smiled. Minerva slapped him lightly on the chest. "Yes, we will have a bit of fun with paint. Now, if you would kindly step into this suit." Albus held the suit out for her.

Minerva took it and put it on and watched Albus put his on too. He helped her with the goggles and put his own on. Minerva suddenly let out a reluctant giggle. "What?" Albus stared at her.

Minerva continued to giggle silently to herself, "Your goggles. They look so funny on you." She took a deep breath but was unable to stop giggling.

Albus frowned, "They can't be that funny. Well, you look funny too! Let's just start painting." He grabbed a paint ball and threw it at Minerva. A splash of red hit her on her right arm and she immediately stopped laughing. Grabbing her bag, she clutched a paint ball and without warning threw it at Albus, where it hit his beard turning a section of it blue.

Minerva fled away before Albus could get her back. She dodged a paint ball that came her way and the war began. In no time, paint was spread all over the grass and Albus's hair was turned purple, blue, yellow and many other colours. Minerva's hair was quickly coming out of its bun as she ran. Their bodies were covered in colours.

Minerva leapt behind a stack of hay and the paint ball that had just been thrown splattered green paint on the hay. And then it was quiet. Minerva crawled out of her hiding place and stood up cautiously. She couldn't see Albus and there wasn't anyone in sight.

Then, someone grabbed Minerva and tackled her to the ground. Minerva screamed as she and Albus fell upon the hay. They both caught their breath as they lay next to each other, hay collecting on their clothing and hair.

"That really was fun. Thank you," Minerva snuggled into Albus beard, smudging her cheek with pink.

"Anytime," Albus kissed her hair. She looked up at him, leaning closer. They shared a gentle kiss. Albus had just leaned in deeper when he felt Minerva squash a paint ball onto his head.

Minerva pushed herself off the ground and sprinted. "What was that for?" Albus yelled, pink paint dripping down his face. "Come back here woman!"

Minerva smirked and called back over her shoulder, "Don't think I haven't seen that muggle movie too!"

A/N There you go. Sorry if it was a bit dull, I hope you liked it anyway... I had promised myself that I wouldn't go on until I had finished typing. And I have, so I'm off to read and review! Oh, and make sure you do the same for this fic!

Love,

SherbetKitty

P.S. Apparently I've made my friend, Cherry Chalk who ships LE/JP, an AD/MM shipper too… Yay!


End file.
